Heretofore, various asphalt-based compounds have been made. However, none of them are of the type or composition as claimed by the present invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,182, while describing many rubber-modified asphalt compositions, does not describe the present compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,023 relates to a rubberized asphalt paving composition made from asphalt, lubricating oil, and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,393 relates to a paving-grade asphalt which is mixed with a non-resistant rubber. However, both such disclosures lack any suggestion of applicant's styrene-butadiene block copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,195 relates to a sealant composition having a mixture of an asphalt with two block copolymers. However, very large amounts of the block copolymer are utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,493 relates to block copolymers and reclaimed rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,732 relates also to block copolymers in a modified asphalt hydraulic sealer, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,231 merely relates to a rubber composition containing styrene-butadiene block copolymers therein.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,692 relates to modifying asphalt by the addition of styrene-butadiene block copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,481 relates to cryomilling of rubber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,127 relates to a composition containing an asphalt, a polyolefin, and a butadiene-styrene copolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,322 relates to a process for preparing a bitumen-block copolymer composition, whereas U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,067 relates to dissolving an asphalt in an extended oil in association with a rubbery copolymer. An asphalt-concrete composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,217,259 as well as 4,172,061. A bituminous composition containing a lithium salt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,703.
Other patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,316 relating to an asphalt-block copolymer composition; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,014 relating to a bituminous composition, including a block copolymer as well as a thermoplastic polymer; and British Pat. No. 1,201,135 relating to a bituminuous composition containing block copolymers therein.
An emulsion for bonding aggregates using block copolymers therein with petroleum oils is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,513. Kraton block copolymers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,577,250 and 3,611,888 with regard to asphalt compounds.
British Pat. No. 2,038,848 relates to a styrene-butadiene block copolymer present in a bitumen composition.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,032,491 and 3,345,316 relate to roofing constructions including asphalt and block copolymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,322 also contains sulfur in a bitumen block copolymer composition, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,516 is somewhat similar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,842 relates to a rubber asphalt emulsion system.
None of the above patents suggest applicant's composition of an asphalt, a small amount of a styrene-butadiene block copolymer, and ground rubber, nor do they relate to applicant's process of such compounds or to a process relating to a specific method of addition, heating and mixing.